


Breathe Slowly

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint takes a hit intended for Thor, his breathing becomes a problem. They need a specialist to lift whatever spell has plagued Clint. The only problem is that there's only one they can get hold of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallized-lemongrass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crystallized-lemongrass).



> A gift to crystallized-lemongrass who won my little Christmas giveaway.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry I'm a little late. I'm hoping it's still Christmas where you are. xD
> 
> Thanks to [izuminatsuki](https://www.izuminatsuki.tumblr.com/) who played beta for this one. All remaining mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry.

Clint tries not to hate magic as much as Tony hates magic - because that guy just has unhealthy levels of hate toward the subject - but sometimes, Clint can’t help it. Not when things like _Loki_ happen. Admittedly, magic has done the Avengers some good in the past, but see, the problem there is the word _some_. Notice that Clint didn’t use the words ‘often’ or ‘most of the time’? Yeah, that’s because the times magic _has_ helped them, Clint can count on one hand, and it’s usually Thor.

 

So yeah, no. Clint hates magic.

 

With that being said, his hatred of the thing only seemed to grow even more after last week’s encounter with Villain of the week. That week, it was a witch who clawed her way out of the underworld to bring destruction and chaos to those who do not obey her, seeking endless power and complete control of the petty realm that is Midgard…. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. You get the gist.

 

The fight ended when the witch - Alvilda, she declared to the heavens with a cackle - saw Thor. Turns out, Thor knew her from his time in Asgard, “She is of no threat. She is rather annoying, however.” Thor told the Avengers after Alvilda was taken into SHIELD’s custody. “She used to own a modest Apothecary just outside of the towns back in Asgard.” Thor’s eyebrows pinched, “I did not even hear of her death.”

 

The Avengers were sure that Thor didn’t mean to disrespect or be rude to Alvilda, but the witch had not taken to his words kindly. She tackled the agents beside her to break free of their hold and waved her bony fingers, aimed at Thor. A lime green light enveloped her fingers, the clouds darkened and she grinned in that way only villains do. She said some things that only Thor seemed to understand, casting what seemed like the beginning of a spell.

 

Even before she aimed at Thor, Clint had figured what she was about to do, and pushed Thor out of the way just in time, saving Thor but taking the hit for himself. She leered and hissed at all of them before throwing a cloud of smoke unto the ground and disappearing into thin air.

 

Clint fell like a sack of potatoes on the ground with an audible thud. Phil rushed to Clint’s side, cradling the archer’s head on his lap. Natasha, Steve and Tony tried to catch Alvilda before she was gone, but all they caught in their arms were puffs of smoke. Clint coughed and groaned in Phil’s arms, “Barton! Clint, Report!” Phil tried to ask, running his hand up and down the archer’s back – an action that was supposed to be comforting but with the way Clint was hacking, the archer felt far from comfort.

 

Clint hacked a few more times, as if he was trying to throw his lungs out, before he managed to get a nod steady enough for Phil to be convinced that he was okay. He heard Phil sigh in relief beside him as he helped him back up. “Thor, do you have any idea what she just did to Clint?”

 

Thor’s frown was neither comforting nor reassuring. “Yes, she cast a spell intended for me but Clinton has taken it. I do not know how the spell will affect Clinton. I suspect it would not be troublesome but we should still consult someone versed in the magical arts.”

 

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Natasha asked, Clint had long recovered from his coughing fit, standing with Coulson right beside him.

 

“I do. But I’m afraid you will not like what I suggest.”

 

\---

 

“No.” Phil said for the third time that morning, so instead of looking up, he continued to work on the reports that demanded his attention.

 

“I do not understand.” Thor said quietly, “You wish to lift the spell from Clinton, do you not?”

 

Phil placed his pen down on the table with unnecessary force and looked up at the thunder god. “Yes, Thor. I do. I want whatever curse Alvilda cast on him gone, but that does not mean I am willing to let Clint go to Asgard with you to talk to Loki.” Phil leered at Thor. “There must be some other way. Somebody else to talk to. Your brother can’t possibly be the only magic wielder we know of.”

 

“He is the easiest to find.” Thor tried.

 

At the suggestion of going to Asgard to consult Loki, Clint had frozen in place. Every single one of the Avengers had looked at Thor like he was crazy. In retrospect, it was a viable option, going to Loki to ask what to do, but it was not an option they were willing to entertain. Not after the last time Loki was with Clint.

 

Steve and Natasha had gone to look for contacts that may be able to help them. Bruce and Tony had gone to their respective labs and did their own analysis of whatever they could find on Clint that was an anomaly. Anything at all to help them figure this out without the help of the God of Mischief. But so far, they’d come up with nothing. Nothing except Thor’s suggestion.

 

“Listen to me, Son of Coul. I am aware of the feelings that you hold for Clinton. I do not expect you to trust my brother, but I would have thought you trusted me well enough to leave his well-being with me while we are in Asgard.” Thor tried again, more insistently this time.

 

Phil sighed, actively ignoring Thor’s first jab at him. Thor was right. After the Battle of New York, his resurrection and return to the Initiative, he didn’t trust anyone when it came to Clint. He trusted Clint, of course, to take care of himself, and Natasha but other than that, he always assumed that no one could protect Clint better than he could.

 

“I will agree to this.” Thor perked up, “On two conditions.” He withered, “One is that Clint agrees to go of his own volition. No forcing him to go, No carrying him over your shoulder like an animal, No anything he doesn’t want to do.” Phil counted off his points on his fingers. “Second, you will bring either me or Natasha with you to accompany Clint. It’s not that I don’t trust you” _I don’t trust anyone_. “I’ll just sleep better knowing that he’s with one of us. Do we have a deal?”

 

Thor nodded.

 

It was, after all, a reasonable demand; asking to let either Phil or Natasha accompany Clint to Asgard. It wasn’t that Phil thought Clint couldn’t hold out his own when it came down to it, because the archer could very much take care of himself, but that didn’t mean he had to. Phil and Natasha were there for him and now, so are the rest of the Avengers. Clint never had to be alone again.

 

They all gathered on the roof of the tower, waiting for Natasha and Clint to arrive. Natasha had gone to get Clint from his ‘nest’ – an unknown part of the tower he hides in that not even JARVIS can pinpoint – but that was 10 minutes ago, they should have been back by now.

 

“JARVIS, locate-“

 

“They are already arriving via the elevator, sir.” JARVIS responded without letting Tony finish his sentence.

 

They walked side by side, soon stopping in front of the other Avengers.

 

“What? You stopped for a quickie?” Tony asked, Steve bumped shoulders with him to warn the genius to watch his mouth. Tony shook his head at Steve as if asking ‘ _what?!’_

 

“Are you all set?” Phil asked the both of them, ignoring the beginnings of a screaming match behind him. Phil was sure Bruce can handle his fellow heroes.

 

“Actually, I’m not going.” Natasha put a hand on Clint’s shoulder and squeezed. Clint’s hand came up almost as soon as Natasha placed her hand there. “We can’t leave Earth with just Steve and Tony. Bruce can handle it I’m sure, but if we leave those two alone, they might end up killing each other first” Natasha argued even before Phil could get a word in. “You go with Clint.” She gave him a soft smile, one that the Black Widow was rumored to be incapable of.

 

Clint seemed hesitant at first with Natasha’s declaration, his gaze wandering from her to the floor, to Phil then back at Natasha again. She gave his shoulder another soft squeeze before he nodded in agreement. Clint knew that Natasha wanted the curse or spell or whatever it was lifted as much as he does – Especially since whatever Alvilda did seemed to have affected him. Sometimes he felt faint for no reason at all, other times he had trouble breathing which was weird since Bruce had cleared him of any sickness that might have been the cause of the lack of oxygen. Either way, Bruce thought it might be one of the side effects of the curse.

 

Phil gave Natasha a nod and stood next to Clint while she moved to stand next to Bruce. The scientist dug through his pocket and produced an inhaler. He handed it to Clint with a smile, “The cause may be magic, but this’ll help you breathe a lot easier if you ever get to that point again.”

 

Clint thanks him in a silent nod, and Bruce stands back as Thor calls out to the skies, “Heimdall, Open the bridge.”

_\---_

The travel from Midgard to Asgard was not as tiring as they’d expect it to be. It was mostly like being transported from one place to another – which in retrospect probably was what happened – Their eyes are open in Midgard one second, they blink and the next second they’re in front of someone in a full body armor, inside a golden dome.

“Thank you, Heimdall.” Thor nods to the man – Heimdall,- and he nods back, freeing a sword from something that looked like a giant keyhole for the sword. “Ah! Friends!” Thor called out to a group of people standing by what Phil and Clint assumed was the entrance to the dome.

Phil recognized the group from the last time he was in Puente Antiguo. The warriors three – Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, if Phil remembered correctly - and Lady Sif.

“You all remember the Son of Coul, yes?” Thor asked them, gesturing to Phil who just gave them all a curt nod and a smile.

“Of course.” Lady Sif answered before the others could. “A mighty warrior to fight beside. The Son of Coul has helped me capture Lorelei the last time I was in Midgard.” She gave him a warm smile.

“I assure you, it was an honor to fight with you. May says hi, by the way.” Phil told her with an equally warm smile.

“Give her my salutations as well.” She told Phil with a nod.

Lady Sif reminded Clint of Natasha. Strong, Independent, Respected, and Considered a hero in a world run by men. Clint, anybody with eyes, could see how she was perfect for Phil. How Phil would very easily choose her over him if it came down to it. Of course Phil would, why wouldn’t he? Lady Sif was perfection when compared to someone as flawed as Clint.

Clint brought the inhaler to his lips and pressed as he felt his lungs constricting and his breathing grow shallow. He inhaled deeply with the rush of oxygen back to his lungs. He felt Phil’s hand come up to touch his back, looking at Clint with worried eyes. Clint nodded and smiled at Phil to let the man know that he’s okay.

“This is Clinton. A truly commendable archer and a brave warrior. His aim cannot be matched by any creature from any of the nine realms.” Thor boasted as he gestured to Clint.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Clinton.” Fandral said, offering his hand. Clint took it with a smile but almost winced when his hand was crushed by the force. “Thor has told stories of you and your comrades.”

“Uh, Thanks. I just hope he made me sound good.”

“If any of what Thor boasts is true, and I am willing to bet they are, no one will want to anger you.” Hogun commented from beside Lady Sif.

“Let us go back to the castle, shall we? The King and Queen are expecting you… And besides the banquet cannot start without you.” Volstagg held on to his belly with a grin on his face. Thor laughed heartily and so did the others. Phil and Clint felt like they were missing out on something.

Thor, the warriors three, and Lady Sif led them into the castle and into the grand hall where Odin and Queen Frigga sat, awaiting their arrival. Queen Frigga welcomed them with a smile like the sun, pleased to see that her son had returned safely to them. The king welcomed them too, just with less enthusiasm. He seemed happy to see them at least.

“Father, Mother.” Thor greeted them.

“Welcome home, Thor.” Frigga gave him a solemn nod, “And to your companions as well.”

Phil bowed in front of them, like he would address a queen back on Earth, Clint followed his lead. Odin waved away the gesture and smiled at them.

“Indeed, we welcome you to Asgard, and although your visit was brought upon by unfortunate circumstances, it is an honor to meet both of you. Thor has spoken highly of his comrades back in Midgard.”

“As of you, your highness.” Clint replied with a bow.

“We wish that your travel here bear fruition and that the curse be lifted.” Frigga added.

“But for now, we feast.” Odin declared, “For your safe arrival and to welcome our guests.”

 “Pardon the rude interruption, your highness, but we’re really just here to speak to Loki. We don’t want to inconvenience you any further.” Clint said, his tone straight, not really sounding rude at all.

“Nonsense.” Frigga stared at Clint with an amused smile. “Loki will still be in here when the sun rises. We must insist that you join the banquet as it was prepared for you. To thank you and to celebrate the arrival of the warriors that stood beside our son while he was in Midgard.”

And really, how do you say no to that?

Phil and Clint soon learned that Thor was not exaggerating when he told stories about banquets in Asgard. It was as lively and as animated as Thor had said, or at least the equivalent of the after party was - the one without the King and Queen. Everyone was tipsy if not drunk and told stories to one another. Clint was surrounded by both men and women eager to listen to him about his life in Midgard. The warriors three had started a drinking contest with Thor by the looks of it. Phil sat next to Clint, eager to listen to the archer happily talking about his adventures with the Avengers regardless if he was there when it happened or not.

When the festivities started to slow, Thor led Phil and Clint to their room at their request. Clint suppressed a wince when he saw the room. It was as lavish as the rest of the palace, there was no complaint about that. The only thing that posed a problem was…

“Thor, why is there only one bed?” Phil asked, his brows knitted.

“I apologize, but this was the only accommodation we could get on such short notice.” Thor was a little more than drunk so his shit-eating grin fooled no one. “Surely this does not pose a problem. You both are comrades who fought together since long ago. Sharing a chamber shouldn’t serve as a problem if such is true.” He stated more a matter-of-factly than anything else.

“Of course not.” Clint smiled tightly at Thor.

It wasn’t a secret to any of the Avengers that Clint was in love with Phil. Hell, even some of the more friendly people in SHIELD knew about it. Clint was pretty sure this was Thor’s way of trying to help. Just like it was Natasha’s idea of ‘help’ to give Clint alone time with Phil. Clint appreciates that they were cheering him on, he was. But even he wasn’t delusional enough to think that he had a shot in hell with Phil.

“Wonderful! You shall find everything you need in the wardrobe. Rest well Clinton, Good night Son of Coul”

Thor gave him a pat on the back that emptied Clint’s lungs out before he went on his way. He immediately reached for the inhaler and breathed slowly, trying to get back the lost air. He waved a hand to Phil who was immediately at his side, ready to help, to tell him he’s fine.

“I could take the floor.” Clint offered.

“The bed’s big enough.” Phil replied, rummaging through the closet. He pulled out clothes that looked like it was meant for sleeping and showed them to Clint. The archer scrunched up his nose and Phil laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe tomorrow.”

They ended up sleeping next to each other with just their boxers on. Thor might have been teasing Clint when he arranged for there to be one bed, but he wasn’t lying when he said that they’d been together long enough that sharing a bed wasn’t going to be awkward. They’d been together through most of the shittiest part of their lives at SHIELD and came out on top. They’ve slept next to each other in way smaller places than this bed, which Clint bets was actually big enough to let all of the Avengers sleep quite comfortably even with a hulked out Banner.

\---

_He sees his mom._

_He watches as she makes dinner for them. She chops the vegetables as she hums a song that Clint grew up listening to. Warmth fills him as the song continues and she continues to stir the pot._

_His father appears and humming stops. He hears her screams for him to stop. Her crying as his father’s hand comes down to hit her._

_He sees her turn away when his father comes after him. Clint raises both his arms to defend his head, but it’s no use. He remembers the pain he felt so many years ago. He remembers feeling betrayed when his mom turns away._

_He sees his parents._

_He watches as they both leave through the front door. He tries to scream their names but no sound comes out from his mouth. He feels the rush of panic overcome him. If he lets them leave, he knows they’ll never come back. He runs to the door and pulls but the door remained shut. He rushes to the windows and pushes the curtains aside, He’s momentarily blinded by the headlights as the car leaves the driveway and he closes his eyes._

_When he opens them, his parents are gone._

_He sees Barney._

_He watches as Barney tries to feed him. He knows that his brother is trying his best, so Clint does the same. He tries to look for jobs that would give him money in return. He tries to help Barney as much as he could. Barney thanks him, and Clint feels that warmth again, the one he felt ages ago when his mom cooked their dinner. Clint tries harder to help. He works and he works until the little time he has for himself is spent resting. When he wakes up the next day he works again._

_He watches Barney come home one day and he proudly declares that he’s found them a job that was willing to take them in. Clint follows his brother to the circus and Clint watches._

_He watches as Barney turns his back on him and leave._

_He sees Trickshot and the other circus folk._

_He watches as they take him in, greeting him and hugging him in a way Clint hasn’t been welcomed before. He takes the bow in his hand and fires one arrow after another. Trickshot acknowledges him and Clint can feel the warmth grow. He stomps on it, knowing that what comes after the warmth is more hurt than he’s willing to take. He focuses on earning his keep. If he doesn’t work, he won’t eat. He trains every day to become the world’s greatest marksman. He watches as Trickshot betrays him._

_Clint learns that there’s no one he can trust. He was always alone and he’ll always be alone. He won’t let anyone make him feel abandoned again._

_Before he’s left behind again, Clint leaves._

_He sees the swoosh of the black coat as the man with eye patch approaches him._

_He tells Clint that he could do good things, that he could help people. Clint listens as the man waxes poetic about justice and helping protect the innocent. Clint feels himself nod._

_The man with the dramatic coat did not lie at least. Clint watches as other people in fancy suits walk past him every day. Clint plays nice with them but they tend to send him away. Clint flashes on a smile at each of them. They don’t know it’s fake. Clint is proud of that._

_He sees blue eyes and hears a steady voice._

_He feels the warmth grow and tries to stomp it down. The warmth grows and it grows, and Clint’s long since stopped trying to stomp it down. His smiles are a lot less fake now. He listens to the man with the blue eyes quietly smile at Clint’s stupid jokes._

_He feels himself falling in love._

_He sees the red hair._

_He watches as the woman smiles at him through the scope. He knows that she knows he’s there, waiting to shoot her down. Clint doesn’t. Instead, he talks to her, tells her to go with him. That they could help protect the innocent instead._

_He watches as she gives him a nod._

_He expects the man with the blue eyes to leave him then, but he doesn’t._

_He sees the blue of the tesseract and he sees Loki’s grin._

_He watches as his arrows fly and blow up one of the engines of the Helicarrier. He watches as the people he considered allies fire at him. He watches as his arrows and his bullets land on their chests._

_He sees Loki stab the man with the blue eyes through the chest._

_He screams curses at Loki but no words come out._

_He just stands there, watching as the man he loves leave him._

_“Barton” He hears her voice. “Clint.” She says more insistently. “Clint.”_

\---

“-int.” Phil placed a hand on Clint’s arm, He doesn’t try to shake Clint awake. “Clint, wake up.” He said a little louder.

Clint is shivering, curled up in a fetal position and his hands clenched in fists. Phil tried to force them open a minute ago but Clint wouldn’t budge. Phil is worried that Clint might dig into his skin hard enough to draw out blood. He’s seen the archer do it before. The first time they had an op gone wrong, Phil found Clint with nail marks embedded on his palms.

“Clint!” Phil tried again, but this time, Clint startled awake.

The archer gasped and he clutched at his chest. He reached for the inhaler and pushed, tried breathing but there was no air. He couldn’t breathe and his chest felt constricted as the seconds ticked by.

He was suffocating. He clenched his fists and tried to forget about everything around him.

He felt a hand touch his and he opened his eyes to find Phil staring at him with those blue eyes, “Relax,” Phil told him, Clint closed his eyes and listened. “Follow my lead,” Clint nodded at the steady voice beside him. “Breathe in,” Clint did. “Breathe out.” Clint let out a gasp, feeling the air pass through his nose. “Breathe in.” Clint sucked in a lungful of air, feeling the rush of oxygen pass through his entire body. “Breathe out.” Clint released the air, and felt a tingle run down his arms.

Phil brought Clint’s hand to his chest and Clint’s eyes flew open. Phil simply nodded at him. “Follow the rhythm. Try to match your own with mine.”

Clint closed his eyes once more and concentrates. He listened to the beat of Phil’s heart and breathed as slowly as he could, calming his own pounding heart and matching Phil’s.

He could breathe again.

He clenched his hand and pulled it away from Phil, “Thank you.” He whispered in the silence of their room.

Clint lay back down in his pillows and tried to ignore the way his breath was starting to stutter again. He’s surprised when he feels Phil squirm closer to him. He stared at Phil for a moment before the other man shrugged at him, “Its cold.” Phil said, ”You’re warm.”

He pulled Clint towards him until the archer’s head was resting against Phil’s chest. Clint smiled before turning, his ear pressed against Phil’s heart, listening as the steady heartbeat of the man he loves lulls him to sleep.

_Thadump. Thadump. Thadump._

\---

Early the next day, Thor led them down into the cells where they keep Loki. Clint didn’t know what he expected – Asgard was a completely different realm after all – but whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn’t this bright. The angry looking prisoners, that, he did expect.

They found Loki in a bright chamber, alone. Unlike the other prisoners, Loki had books to accompany him. Loki looked up from his book and looked back down when he found Thor staring at him, “What do you need? I’m fairly busy rereading this dreadful novel for the 15th time.” He said, turning a page.

“I have someone who wants to talk to you.” Loki looked up, seemingly intrigued.

Clint stepped into his view and Loki leers, stepping closer towards Clint. Phil moved in front of Clint, shielding the archer from the god’s view. Loki frowned as he stared at Phil.

“How are you alive?” Loki asked out loud, without meaning to.

Phil smirked at him like he did the last time they faced off, “We’re not really here to chat about me.” Phil told the god like he’d already won. “We’re here to ask if you know how to reverse a spell.”

Loki looked from Clint to Phil and smirked. “True Love’s kiss.”

Phil frowned and Clint glared at Loki. The god simply cracked a grin, before chuckling. “That never gets old” He told them. “Thank you. For your wonderful expressions.”

“We are in no mood to jest, Loki. You will tell us what we need to know.” Thor raised his voice.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Lighten up, Thor. I was merely having a bit of fun. No need to spoil everything for me.”

Phil and Clint watched as they argued back and forth. For a moment, they looked like any other sibling fighting about something mundane. It was a little bit off-putting.

“What do I receive in return for helping you?” Loki tilted his head, giving Phil a once over.

“I won’t shoot you in the face like last time.” Phil told him with a tight smile.

Loki cracks another grin, “I like you.” He told Phil. He looked from Phil to Clint, amused at the scowl growing on the archer’s face.

“You’ll get to talk to the queen.” Thor said, “In person.” Both Clint and Phil balk at Thor’s offer. Certainly, Thor didn’t intend to trick the god of mischief. “Father has given his word that once you lift the curse from Clinton, you will get to talk to the Queen.”

Loki’s jaw clenched, and his eyebrows knit before he gave them a tight smile and a curt nod.

“Step forward, Barton.” Loki instructed.

Phil held out his hand to stop Clint from moving. “What are you planning to do?” He asked the god.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “Reverse the spell, what else? I can’t really do much with this in front of me, now can I?” He gestured to the impenetrable wall in front of him. “I’m not even going to use magic. Little Barton here is going to do all of it on his own.” He smirked.

Clint stepped around Phil and nodded at Loki.

“Close your eyes and focus. Focus on the part of your brain that belong. Single it out. It feels wrong. Not your guilt, not your fears. Look for the thoughts that seem fragmented. Made to look like they belong. But you know are not. Like how the tesseract made you believe that you are free.” Loki smirked as Clint falls to his knees, gripping his chest, and screaming. Phil was immediately beside him, clutching Clint’s arms as the blond continued to scream.

“What did you do?” Phil demanded.

“Nothing. He is simply trying to fight the spell off.” Loki grins. “I might have forgotten to mention that it’s a painful process.”

“You-“

\---

_Clint is back at the Helicarrier again._

_He watches his friends shoot at him. He watches as his arrows and bullets take down SHIELD’s top people. His friends._

“Clint!”

_He sees Phil walking briskly towards the cage where they’re holding Loki._

“Clint, wake up!”

_He listens to Phil and Loki’s conversation._

_“I don’t even know what this does.” Phil says with a cocky smirk, like he’s already won. But Clint knows how this will end. “Want to find out?”_

“CLINT!”

_The images in front of him distort. He’s shifted from the cage to the lower levels of the Helicarrier. He sees the bright red hair and the face of the woman he’s once saved._

_“Tasha?” He hears himself ask before she punches him in the face._

“Listen to me. Listen only to me.”

_Clint clenched his hand and felt the piercing pain of his nails digging down his palms. He cracked open his eyes and the images in his head shift again, like changing the channel on an old television, there’s static before the visual becomes clear._

“Clint, Breathe in.”

Clint does.

_He sees Phil._

_He sees him smile. Clint feels the warmth start to grow again._

“Breathe out.”

Clint lets the rush of air pass through his lips.

_He sees Phil frown._

_Sees him shake his head disappointingly._

“Breathe in.”

Clint lets the rush of air, fill his nostrils, breathing in as much as his lungs would allow.

_He sees Phil._

_He sees him start to turn._

Clint lets the air run out again, but this time slowly.

_Thadump, Thadump, Thadump._

Clint hears Phil’s heartbeat, but it feels wrong somehow. Like Phil is scared, nervous.

“Clint, I need you to relax. Force out Alvilda’s magic. I know you know what’s real and what’s not.”

And Clint does.

_He knows Phil would never turn his back on Clint._

_Phil wouldn’t leave Clint unless the archer wanted him to. Phil wouldn’t leave Clint. No matter what happens, Clint can always trust Phil to be there for him._

Clint’s breathing slowed down to a steady breath.

He listened to his heartbeat as it matched Phil’s.

Clint opened his eyes slowly to find that Phil was still looking down at him worriedly. He grinned weakly up at Phil, “Hey boss, you look kinda out of breath there.” He said in a gruff voice, like he hasn’t spoken in days.

Phil sighed out a shaky laugh before he let himself kiss Clint.

Clint felt like his breath rushed out of him, but unlike before, he liked the way this felt. He sighed into the kiss, and held on to the back of Phil’s neck, unwilling to let the man go farther than an arm’s reach.

Phil rested their foreheads together when they broke apart, he smiled down at Clint before the blond pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

\--- END ---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a nice thing to wake up to. 
> 
> Also, before you ask, yes, I'm going to add an epilogue for this because I cut it a little too short. but I'll work on it when I wake up. It's really late/early (depends who you ask) here and I need to sleep. xD


End file.
